


Enemies Closer

by orphan_account



Series: good old fashioned killing machine [1]
Category: Fear the Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, First Kiss, M/M, Nick-POV, POV First Person, right before the shit hits the fan, takes place in 3-7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 12:59:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11601159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A coda (of sorts) for The Unveiling (3-7).





	Enemies Closer

“You feeling blue, Nicky?” Troy asked me as the militia was dosing up on caffeine to stay up and alert for the next 48 hours.

“Na, I'm just suicide-proof.” That earned me a round of laughter. But Troy looked a bit concerned.

“Well, that's ah, that's well and good, but tonight you're gonna stay within the fence, you can go kamikaze another day,” Troy told me, then he turned back to his men.

I felt dismissed, but soon after Troy approached me again. He held up a cup of coffee, and offered it to me. Thankful, I took the cup and took a sip. “You want some, too?” I asked.

“Na, can't stand the taste, thanks,” Troy smiled. “Can I talk to you? In private?” He motioned to the general direction of my house.

“Sure,” I answered after a brief pause, frantically asking myself what Troy could want from me, as we made our way to my 'home' and I closed the door behind us.

“I brought these,” Troy held his hand out with a smile. On his palm lay a pair of scissors. “I like your new look, but in some places it's kind of uneven. Would you mind if I cut it for you? Just a few adjustments.”

For a moment I was dumbfounded. I hesitated, his face fell. “Never mind,” Troy said and turned to go.

“No, wait,” I hastened to tell him. “I. That would be really... nice.”

His smile was back. It was a beautiful smile, I had to admit. “Sit down on the bed,” he told me, then positioned himself behind me. He had also brought a comb and proceeded to comb out my hair. It snagged on some strands, and I winced.

“Sorry. I'll make it up to you,” Troy leaned forward to whisper in my ear.

His hot breath against my skin made me shiver. Could he? Could he really mean what I thought he was saying? And should that really turn me on?

I sat still, because Troy was working the scissors now. Better safe than sorry. True to his word, he only trimmed some rogue strands and was done in under five minutes. But he didn't stand up. Instead his hand stayed in my hair.

“I'm glad you cut it. You've got such a beautiful neck,” Troy said and started to caress me there.

I couldn't help the sigh that left my mouth, nor the tingle that spread from where his fingers touched me, running all over my back and from there straight to my dick. 'Don't let the enemy get you by the balls' I thought, but when Troy replaced his fingers with his mouth, trailing soft kisses down my neck, I was a goner.

“I got you,” he had told me on the reservation, and I had to have him now. I turned inside his embrace, my hungry mouth seeking his and we kissed. Wild and frantic.

“Slow down a bit, Nick, we've got all night,” he told me when the lack of air broke our mouths apart.

“You sure about that?” Walker could already be waiting just outside the fence. I wanted Troy, but I didn't want to face the angry Indian with my pants down.

“Alright, let's make this quick – for tonight,” Troy told me with a lewd smile while his hands were already working his fly.

But he didn't get any further. From outside we both could hear the agonized screams. Troy was decent and gone in a sec. He had to protect the camp now. I briefly looked down to the comb and scissors still lying on the bed. The screams were getting louder and louder. I stood and, willing my hard-on away, I grabbed my radio and my rifle.

Another way to earn my keep.


End file.
